Family Unions
by Danica Blazenka
Summary: The Argeneau family has dealt with some strange coincidences, weird occurrences, and tender hearted moments over the last decade. A series of one-shots.
1. Redemption

A.N.: **So, some of the reviewers wanted me to continue writing for the category.** **Instead of posting a different story for every one-shot I write, I decided to combine them all in one place. First story the same, so go to the next chapters for new stories. Hope you all enjoy.**

_Nicholas is no longer on the run. But how will his family react to his return and the council's verdict? Set after 'The Renegade Hunter' when the Argeneau family congregates._

**~O~**

Strange, bizarre, weird, odd but oh so wonderful; Nicholas could not help smiling at his current predicament. He had spent fifty years on the run as a rogue away from family and friends after his wife, who was also his previous life mate, had died and now... He took a deep breath. 'Now you get a chance at redemption,' he told himself as he continued to dress in front of the body length mirror.

"Everything okay?" a feminine voice called from inside the bathroom. Nicholas grumbled as he leaned closure as if that would gain him the ability to be able to fix his tie. "I think in the last five decades I've lost the ability to tie one of these damn things," he admitted with frustration.

A laugh soon erupted from the bathroom along with a fierce brunette. "Mr. I can do anything is defeated by a tie? Are you still the same man I promised to marry?" Jo asked as she walked over to him.

"Well, I hope so," Nicholas smiled as Jo came over to help him. "You nervous?" she asked as she straightened his tie. "Of course, I know what my family probably thinks of me after fifty years," he stopped and looked down at Jo as she continued to straighten his tie unnecessarily, "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why should I be nervous? I'm just meeting your family for the first time, and on top of that, most of them thought you were a murder and a rogue so I don't even know how they are going to think of me? Nervous? No, of course not." Jo responded as she tightened his tie a little too tight. "Jo," he gasped as he loosened the tie, "They will love you despite everything. As for my guilt, Uncle Lucian has already talked to the council on my behalf, remember?" Jo nodded as she moved back to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful today and I love you, Jo?" he asked as he moved behind her. She simply shook her head in response.

"You're beautiful, gorgeous really, and I love you. Everything will be fine. My brother and sister already love you, which is all that matters to me," he informed her as he lightly kissed the back of her neck up to her ear.

"Ready?" he asked taking her hand in his own. "As I'll ever be," she smiled warily and the couple headed down the hall and down the stairs to where the Argeneau family waits.

**~O~**

Thomas and Jeanne Louise were downstairs with their aunts, uncles and cousin as they anticipated their older brother's arrival. "Father isn't here," Jeanne stated as they waited for Thomas's life mate, Inez, to appear with their aunt, Marguerite. "Yea, well…if he wouldn't appear for my wedding, why would he appear for this?" he replied with a sour tone. "You should not be so hard on your father," a sweet female voice stated behind them.

"Aunt Marguerite," they say in unison. "Your father is not here because he was not informed," Marguerite informed the siblings. "Why wasn't he been informed?" Thomas asked her suspiciously. "Well, your uncle, Lucian, has sent an enforcer to see…um…him," she stopped herself. "Who?" Thomas continued his line of questions as his sister just stared at their aunt.

"Eshe d'Aureus. Oh look, I think your brother is coming down," she said as she drew their attention to the stairs and quickly walk away to find her husband and life mate.

"Think she's hiding something?" Jeanne asked her brother. "Probably," he replied as he waved to Inez.

**~O~**

Nicholas stared down at his family with mixed expression, yet when Jo grasped his hand he instantly relaxed. He continued to remind himself that as long as Jo was with him, everything would be alright.

Even if every single pair of eyes focused with hate upon him, he would be able to stand tall with Jo by his side.  
Yet as they descended the stairs, Nicholas noticed that they were not greeted with expressions of disgust and shame but with relief, hope and…_love_. Nicholas was taken back but continued to the bottom of the stairs as a smile broke out of his face.

The first people Nicholas spotted were his two siblings and he could feel his heart ache. Nicholas never imagined he would miss them so much in the short period of time, short for his people anyway. Nicholas even missed his sister, who usually caused his a great deal of annoyance when he was first married.

Now, he could not help but smile and almost weep to see their faces. "Nicholas, you've met my life mate, Inez, already. Inez, my long lost brother, Nicholas," Thomas introduced. "I'm not your long lost brother," Nicholas corrected him. "Yes you are. No one knew where you were for about five decades, so you are my long lost brother," Thomas grinned.

Nicholas rolled his eyes then turned to his sister, "Jeanne…" but was cut off as she leaped to hug him. "We've all missed you so much!" she exclaimed while speaking for the whole family.

"It is wonderful to have you back in the family. We have missed you these past years and so much has happened," Marguerite said cheerful as she appeared at the front of the group with a tall dark haired man behind her.

Nicholas smiled and pulled Jo closer, "Everyone, this is my life mate, Josephine Willan," he announced as he rubbed her arm. She winced when he introduced her, Jo really did hate when people used her full name.

"Another life mate so soon? Wow, you're lucky," another voice called out. Nicholas did not need to locate the speaker to realize that it was his cousin, Vincent Argeneau.  
Yet he was surprised to see a blonde woman with her arms lovingly around his waist. "You have a life mate too?" Nicholas asked his cousin.  
"Yes, this is Jackie Morrisey, my life mate and wife," he smiles, all too proud at the statement. "It's nice to finally meet you, Nicholas," the woman, who was introduced as Jackie, said with a cheery voice. "Nice to meet you too," Nicholas replied with a smile.

Marguerite smiled as well as she introduced the dark haired man behind her, "And this is my life mate, Julius Notte." Nicholas stared at her for a moment, "Julius…" he mumbled as the name sank in. "Your dog?" he asked while a little confused.

"Well yes, they share the same name, but it turns out…oh! It's such a long story. You really have missed quite a lot while you were gone, dear," she said with a worrying expression. "Like, oh, almost all of my children have found their life mates!" she said with the natural enthusiasm of a mother.

Nicholas was about to say he knew from information he heard over the years, but then realized she said 'almost' when he was informed that all of them had indeed.  
Probably reading the confusion in his mind as well as on his face Marguerite answered, "It turns out I have a fifth child. I had a fourth son with Julius born five hundred years ago while Jean Claude was assumed dead the first time. Well, you might remember that, I'm not sure. Anyway, his name is Christian and he is over there with his siblings," she informed her and Nicholas immediately spotted a tall auburn haired individual with Lucern, Bastien, Entienne, Lissianna and all their respected life mates.

"Yet, there is plenty of time now," she stated while drawing his attention again from his new questions, "but I think the rest of the family is ready to hear what we were all assembled here for," she said with a smile as she turned to a couple that just entered.

The room fell silent as Lucian Argeneau and his life mate, Leigh Gerard, entered the room. Every one's gaze was upon the two as they made their way through the crowd, and Nicholas could not help his reaction as he stiffened. Jo hugged him gently as she brought him back to reality.  
He was being foolish, he already knew the verdict and how this would all turn out. Yet, he could not help but feel the fear the millenniums old man seemed to strike into almost everyone.

When Lucian reached his nephew he gave him a supporting smile as his uncle before turning to the rest as head of the family, "Well, I know you are all curious about Nicholas's return and his fate decided by the council. It's hard to pass judgment on anyone, even more when they are family. So, I'll be quick. Based on evidence discovered over the last month the council ruled that Nicholas Argeneau is innocent of all charges he was accused of roughly fifty years ago."

The mood of the room suddenly lifted as sighs of relief could be heard. "You all may go back chatting and catching up with each other since we do not usually have gatherings like this," and with that last sentence, Lucian went directly back to Leigh.

Nicholas smiled thoughtfully the rest of the night as member after member of his family came up to chat with him. Most welcomed him back and some surprised him when they stated they never thought of him as disowned or rogue but always a part of the family.

He could not ask for a better day, one he dreamed of and never thought it would be possible since he was always sure of his guilt. Yet, it was possible and it had happen, all thanks to Jo, who never gave up on him despite hardly knowing him or the circumstances.

Nicholas looked down at Jo as she loosened his tie while they sat on a couch. It was an hour till morning as most of his family needed to get home before the sun rise. He smiled down her lovingly and whispered, "Thank you." "For what? Loosening your tie?" she laughed.

"No," he stated in a low husky tone with all seriousness. "Thank you for giving me a future. I love you so much but you have given me a chance at a life with you and my family. I am forever in your debt," he finished as he leaned closer to her. "Oh really?" she smiled with interest.

"You two aren't going to go at it right here and now, are you?" Thomas asked as he plopped down on the couch next to them. "Leave them alone. We were once as bad as them," Inez slapped his arm as she sat next to him.

"Yes, but they had two weeks of nothing but alone time. It should be out of their systems by now," he retorted. "You make it sound like it was a vacation," Nicholas glared at his brother. "Well, wasn't it?" Thomas smirked. Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Nice to have you back," Thomas smiled as he smacked Nicholas's arm. He nodded in response as he held Jo closer, "How is Jeanne?"  
"I'm doing just fine, thank you very much," Jeanne answered him as she took the arm chair next to them. "That tone is kind of scary. Maybe you should stop hanging around Uncle Lucian so much," Thomas spoke with mock concern.

"Shut up," she snapped back then turned to Nicholas, "He thinks he is so hilarious because he makes Inez laugh. Thank goodness you weren't here when he kept using his surfer dude lingo."  
"You've seemed to grow up since I last saw you," Nicholas told Jeanne, meaning it to be a compliment.  
"Yea, I had to when you decided to go on the run," she informed him as she stood up and smacked the arm Thomas previously hit, "Never do that again, by the way! Just because we're half sibling doesn't mean we love or _worry_ any less."

Nicholas nodded in understanding and began to say something when Jeanne softened. "We're also glad to have you home. I'm sure everyone has told you that," Jeanne smiled.  
"Yes, it is great to be home," he agreed as he leaned back. For the first time in fifty years, Nicholas took a deep breath and completely relaxed.

**~O~**

**A.N.** **Thank you for reading. **


	2. Siblings

A.N.: **Reviewers have wanted me to continue writing for the category for a while yet I did not one to post multiple one-shots so I've decided to combine them all.  
This is the newest one to be added.  
This is **not** a continuation of Nicholas story even though I plan on sort of continuing that in the future.  
So the plot for this one is:**

_A missing scene from "Vampire, Interrupted"; Christian deals with the effects of the ordeal he was in, his 'parents' new found relations ship, and his new (half) siblings when he gets advice from some unlikely people._

~ o ~

If there was any word at all in the English language, or Italian for the matter, that could accurately describe what the last past month had been like for Christian, he was certainly not aware of such a word – even with his over five hundred years of existence.

It seems quite rude to just start of this way but this was Christian's current state of mind as he tried to sort out all the events that had happened. Especially the situation with his father and now found and still alive mother, plus the newly gained half siblings and cousins he barely knew.  
It was honestly mind boggling and the worst part was – he should feel happy yet he didn't.

Christian laid upon the oversized fluffy bed in the Canadian hotel his brothers…er, half brothers… Lucern, Bastien and Etienne had insisted they pay for after he turned down numerous invitations to stay at their homes. Their mother, Marguerite, and Christian's father, Julius, would be joining the family soon to see the new infant, Luciana.

The whole situation seemed uncanny, along with how much ease the family dealt with it. When dealing with the Argeneau family – it seemed, especially when dealing with life mates, nothing was considered bizarre and it was all taken in stride.

Christian was a Notte, an Italian and proud. Could he even consider himself an Argeneau? His mother was only one through previous marriage. The family, though, seemed to be welcoming with open arms and…in all honestly…disturbed him somewhat. Yet, were they really? Or were they just being polite?

His family had their own particular way of expressing affection. For Lord above, his own aunt Vita had tried to kill him and his mother so his father would be miserable for all of eternity. All because she was not considered the heir of the family or respect with dignity she wanted. Christian shook his head, he should not think about his vendetta stricken aunt. He had his father and mother now, along with his grandparents and several aunts, uncles and cousins. All who had spoiled him while his mother had been absent.

He should consider himself lucky to be so blessed. Centuries of searching resulted in a mother and a new family of siblings…siblings who all had life mates.

Maybe that was the reason Christian was so bothered. He wanted to get to know his siblings but…would they have time or even want to get to know him? Here he was a long lost son of their mother and he couldn't just enter their lives all of a sudden, especially when they were building families off their own.

It was why he turned down the offers to stay with them…he wanted a mother but did not expect a whole…

Christian turned to the door after he heard several distinct knocks that pulled him out of his rambling thoughts. "Who is it?" he questioned as he moved towards the door.  
"Who do you think, Christian?"

"Vincent?" Christian questioned as he opened the door to see the Argeneau with two of his cousins, Neil and Stephano. "Shouldn't you three still be in California?"

"Well, that's a great greeting. We were…till someone mentioned you turned down numerous invitations at your brothers' homes," Vincent spoke up, while Neil and Stephano sort of stood behind him as if back up.

"Half…and which one told you that?" Christian retorted as he led them into the main room.

"You should know, Christian, nothing stays secret in the Argeneau family for long," Neil spoke up as they situated on the couch. "Why would you not accept any of the invitations?"

"I do not wish to interfere with any of their lives while I just happen to visit," Christian reasoned. "Visit?" Neil raised his eyebrows, "Christian, you're part of their family now. You're an Argeneau."

"Am I? 'Cause last time I checked…I'm a Notte and always will be." Christian crossed the room to reach the liquor bar.  
"You know what we mean," Vincent stepped in, "You're part of the Argeneau family now."

"No, I'm not. I will never be considered an Argeneau," Christian stated once more.

"Decker is technically a Primms, yet we all consider him an Argeneau. He's family too, along with his brothers," Vincent argues.

"It is not the same. His mother, Martine, is an Argeneau from birth," Christian remembered from the time in York, "Unlike Marguerite who married into the family and…" he sighed and focused his thoughts before beginning again, "I cannot just be a part of that family after all that has happened. It would be ridiculous to ask them when they are beginning families of their own."

"You think your siblings do not want to welcome you with," Vincent begins before a previously silent Stephano steps in.  
"I was not born a Notte and neither was my mother nor my father, correct?" Christian nods and Stephano continues, "But you all accepted me even when I did not wish to accept your…life style," Stephano reasoned, "Neil still treated me as a brother and you all treated me as family. Do you honestly think the Argeneau will not do the same? Your mother comes back the day after tomorrow, so tomorrow you should go and at least try to talk to your half-siblings, okay?"

Christian smiled even with his worried brow while agreeing, "Okay."

~ o ~

The next day went…well, splendid, which surprised Christian immensely. Not only did his half…okay, his siblings welcome him to their homes, they wanted to know everything about his life while he in turn was told almost everything about theirs.

He quite dreaded hearing about their childhoods with their mother but delighted in how much of Marguerite they saw in him. In his hair, his musical talent, and his stubborn personality they saw traits they assumed he got from their mother – well, the third one might have been a quality shared by both parents. After everything, by the time Christian left he felt that he had already bonded with his brothers and sisters.

Marguerite and Julius arrived the next day after Vita had been sentenced. Marguerite was beyond brimming with joy to see her new granddaughter, Luciana, while Julius was still watching over her like a faithful, affectionate pit bull.

Christian stood in the living room around the fireplace with his brothers, cousins and 'uncle' Lucian while his mother and father cooed over the new born. Lord above, Christian could probably guess what they were planning or going to – being life mates and all. The days of his single child life style were official over, though he really didn't mind.

While Marguerite and Julius were occupied with the baby, the rest of the group with Christian chatted and laughed as if it was normal for them to do so whenever they got together – like they had been doing this forever. Christian couldn't help glance back at his parents every once and a while – it seemed, Christian judged by his father's expression, Julius was accepting Marguerite's children as his own now just as they were accepting of Christian and him as family.

However, those thoughts did not exclude Christian from the conversation his siblings and cousins were having about finding their life mates.  
"You do realize you are next, right?" his brother, Bastien asked, drawing Christian from his thoughts.

"What? What are you talking about?" Christian asked with evident confusion.  
"Marguerite is going to try to find you a life mate now, especially since all her other children have ones. You are indeed next," Lucern elaborated for him.  
"She did not," Christian rationalized. Life mates were random and rare occurrences; someone could not orchestrate another to find their life mate.

"She did," Tiny stepped in. "She didn't," Christian continued to argue.  
"Yes she did and she will with you too," Etienne assured him with a brotherly pat upon his shoulder, though it only seemed to add some invisible weight. "No," he said, his voice filled with defeat. They couldn't be right, yet possible they were.

"Who didn't or did, or will do what?" his mother stepped in, oblivious to the conversation his children were having.

"We were just telling Christian how you 'helped' us get together with our life mates," Vincent clarified.  
"I did not interfere with you and Jackie," Marguerite insisted yet Christian remembered California as he tried to hide his laugh, she most certainly did. "I helped you along a little maybe, but that was all. I never interfere," Marguerite continued her defense.

"Oh please mother," Bastien laughed, seeing right through her as all her children did, "You told me outright you thought Vincent would be much happier with a life mate, and you were going to see what you could do to help him in that area…" Bastien continued about Vincent and Thomas, even Lucern stepped in reminding his mother about Kate, as Kate in turn reminded Marguerite about Terri and Bastien. Even Thomas voiced the time he played cupid for Etienne and Rachel right after Lissianna referred back to their mother's meddling with herself and Gregory, Lissianna's husband. As if Marguerite would believe she could get anything past her children, let alone interfering with their lives and respected life mates.

Lucian stepped in, insisting Marguerite did not having anything to do with himself and his Leigh. Yet, his family was quick to dismiss that statement as Thomas had informed the eldest Argeneau Marguerite indeed had. It was also revealed she also had a hand in 'helping' Victor and Elvi. It seems no member of the Argeneau family could escape Marguerite influence and this unnerved Christian.

Sure, he was overjoyed he had his mother along with his father and now an even larger family but still…he felt too young to have a life mate already. He just started his band for Christ's sake; he didn't want to settle down yet.

"You mean to say there isn't one of you Ma- Mother didn't get together in some way?" Christian asked, with slight horror.

Christian felt a nudge from Tiny before the larger man teased, "And now it will be your turn. She'll try to find you a life mate."

Yet, Christian noticed how Marguerite stared at Tiny as his brows were pulled down in worry. "Actually, Tiny, I was thinking you would make some nice immortal a good husband," she smiled. Christian relaxed slightly, only slightly.

"Tell me something," Julius interrupted, "Do you wish she hadn't interfered?"  
The whole group took a moment but all nodded their heads. They wouldn't change a thing.

"Well, there you go, you have something to look forward to son," Julius smiled at Christian. He could help but feel the tension return to his shoulders. Julius then turned to Marcus and Christian's cousins, "Actually, you all do. Enjoy!" The Notte men stood a little on edge. Christian might have time before Marguerite found him a life mate but with her track record, it wouldn't be long.

Thomas smiled with his usual goofy grin,  
"Welcome to the family!"

~ o ~

a.n.: **I know in the book it says Christian got to know his new siblings in Italy rather than Canada and then flew back over with his mother and father but I just couldn't seem to write it that way. Still, this is another excerpt I wished had been in the book and also wanted to write what Christian was thinking during this time. Yet, it relies heavily on the last part of 'Vampire, Interrupted' so I will say all materials and characters belong to Lindsay Sands. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this! Thank you!**


	3. Likelihood

_Lucian and Leigh deal with their loss by traveling to Europe. Will they overcome this tragedy or possibly suffer another loss?_

**~O~**

"Leigh?" Lucian called into the darkness of the room. He could see, of course, but this total lack of light was distressing. Leigh shifted on the large bed slightly at the call of her name before wrapping her arms securely around herself again. Lucian quickly crossed the room to climb into bed with her.

"Leigh" he repeated as he pulled her into her embrace, "What is wrong?"

Leigh just shook her head before turning into his chest. "Please…Leigh. You can tell me anything. We're –"  
"Life mates, I know," she finally spoke.

"I thought we were enjoying ourselves traveling through Europe. You seemed to enjoy Paris," he commented as he drew comforting circles across her back.

"I did, especially the food. You've been so generous and so understanding and so kinds and –"

This time it was Lucian who interrupted, "Leigh, it is all part of being your husband. You remember the vows – sickness and health, richer or poorer…"

"I know Lucian, I was there. Until death do we part," she mumbled the last part.

"Leigh…that…this will not separate us. We're strong; you are incredibly strong…and stubborn. Please, Leigh," he argued.

"But it's my fault."

"It is not your fault. It happens."

"The death of our child just happens?" she exclaimed, pushing harshly against his chest.

"Leigh," he sighed as he pulled her close. "You cannot keep blaming yourself. We're going to have, hopefully, a long life together. Some of our children and love ones might die – I might die,"  
She glared at him, as if to tell him he definitely did not have permission to.

"I know my words might comfort you little but I have felt this pain before Leigh. Even though I had my siblings after - I still lost my first wife and children and...I never thought I would ever get over that loss. But then I met you and it's been wonderful...and I hope that will continue through our lives even through this tragedy and the unfortunate others that might a rise," he told her in a reassuring whisper while he stroked hair.

"However…you need to move on. For them, everyone and most importantly yourself, please. We cannot let this come between us. I love you too much to ever let you go," he finished, gently stroking her hair.

"What if it happens again?"

"It won't. It was rare the first time and nearly impossible to happen again. A freak occurrence like…like an albino being born into the wild, it is almost a sure thing never to happen again."

"You're sure?"  
"I'm sure" Lucian reassured her. Leigh smiled at him as she snuggled closer to him and deeper into the bed.

"Can we stay here, just for today?" she asked timidly as she stroked his chest.  
"Whatever you want," he replied kissing her lightly, almost unsure of himself.

Leigh knew Lucian was not a man who usually found himself helpless like this but it had been centuries since he had to deal with emotional turmoil instead of just battles. Leigh kissed back eagerly as she wound her arms securely around his neck. Lucian responded to her enthusiasm as he wound his arms around her waist, securing her to him.

Joyful moments passed between the couple, minutes marked by sweet kisses and adoring caresses. Leigh rested her head in the nook of his neck as he lovingly stroked her brunette hair.

"Leigh, can I ask you something?" Lucian pondered out loud. His only response was a content mew from his wife.

"What brought all this on? I mean, I thought after the last couple of nights we were on our way to…it was great, but…" he seemed to be having an issues making his thoughts clear.

Leigh turned to look up at her husband with a small smile on her face, "Lucian, you haven't done anything wrong. The last week has been amazing…nearly perfect."

Lucian's face flashed with confusion for a second before speaking, "Then what is wrong?"

Leigh propped herself on the plush pillow before staring down upon Lucian. "Remember what day it was when we first shared a bed together since the miscarriage?" she asked.

"Yep, it was a Thursday," He smiled, please to get something right.

Leigh just shook her head, "I meant how long ago it was…"

"Um…it has been a couple weeks," he said, less certain his answer was right this time.

"Yes, it was 17 days…" she finished for him.

"And?" he was still terrible confused and not entirely sure how a calendar could help him.

"And…" she paused before taking a deep breath, "I might be pregnant."

"Might?" he gasped, quickly shooting up so he was sitting up with her.

"I'm pretty sure I am. The home test says so and I think I am but…I can't be sure this early," she stated as she rung her hand with worry.

Yet Lucian was too overcome with joy as he gathered her into his arm then smothering her with love and affection.

"Lucian!" Leigh gasped as he kisses along her collar bone.

"I'm sorry. I know we should be worried but I'm so happy. We might have a child still after everything and I cannot be happier right now," he smiled before kissing her again.

"We're going to be parents," Leigh smiled in return before covering her face in her hands.  
"Yes, wonderful parenthood," Lucian smiled before removing her hands, allowing him to kiss her.

"Just one more thing…" she said while he planted light kisses over her face.

"And that is?" he asked cautiously, slowly coming out of his blissful stupor.

"Can we wait to tell everyone this time? Till we are absolutely sure," she stated.

"Of course," he replied, still smiling.

"You're quite pleased with yourself, aren't you?" she asked with a skeptical eyebrow.

"Of course," he laughed, "I'm still a stud."

This caused Leigh to give a short laugh and Lucian to receive a light smack.  
The couple then situated themselves into the bed, arms wrapped around each other and surround by their adoration for one another.

**~O~**

**A.N.:** This one is a little more depressing at first but hope you enjoy all the same. Sadly I realize I cannot be too original because most of you will know what eventually happens – if you read some on the recent books/ visit her site.

Sorry it's kind of short but I wanted to write this. Love those two characters. Sad that in the book series it goes to them together, losing the child and then some mention of Europe and then she's pregnant again. Yet, Lynsay Sands has said once she writes a life mates story, they kind of just become secondary characters is other stories. This makes sense – if each book needs to be mostly separate so new readers get lost. And it leaves room for stories like these!

**So hope you all enjoyed this one, thank you for reading.**


End file.
